


Без мыслей и дум в темноте наобум

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Friendship, High School, M/M, Out of Character, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: — Джун, побудешь паинькой, поможешь мне? — он чуть склоняет голову. У Джуна внутренности колючим инеем встопорщиваются. Ощущает себя жертвенной барашкой, любезно подброшенной пышущему жаром зверю в выжженные солнцем угодья. — Найдешь его?Ибара показывает ему фото на экране смартфона.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 6





	1. Нагиса Ран

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в которой никто не поёт, но ибара всё так же строит козни и до всех доёбывается, нагихиё любятся, а джун просто устал

Джун скидывает Ибаре скриншот новостной ленты, пишет: “Пойдёшь со мной?”. Тот отвечает обычно почти сразу, но в этот раз Джун успевает досидеть до конца урока, отстучать механической ручкой ненавязчивый ритм по парте и даже напрочь позабыть о том, что вообще ему писал. 

Ответ приходит, когда Джун устало пинает школьный барахлящий автомат с напитками. Тетрапак с клубничным молоком грохает в лоток. 

“После пяти”

“Тогда не надо”, — пишет Джун, обхватывает трубочку губами и глядит на часы на экране смартфона. После пяти — слишком поздно. Сбегать с занятий ради сраного клубничного парфе, просто потому, что “каждый второй вторник месяца — нежнейший десерт от “Тётушки Цзиню”! Успейте попробовать, количество ограничено!” — чушь собачья! 

Джун помнит: хозяйка — китаянка. Переехала вслед за мужем и решила вложить сердце и душу в домашнюю выпечку и десерты. Козырёк над входом в её небольшое кафе выглядит, как крыша китайской пагоды, а в дождливые дни нависает слишком уж угрюмо. Она всегда улыбается и обращается к нему “милый” или “Сазанами-хан”, мимикрируя под кансайский диалект мужа. Говорит простыми предложениями, в речи много шипящих. 

К пяти часам вечера всё наверняка раскупят, поэтому — да, “не надо”. 

Джун немного медлит по пути ко входу в школу, думает сразу об уроке английского, который точно не следует пропускать, и о том, что дорога до “Тётушки Цзиню” займёт минут тридцать, может, сорок. Потом решает снова написать Ибаре.

“Сорян, просто прожду до пяти — и точно всё сожрут”.

Он с силой втягивает остатки молока и швыряет тетрапак в урну у самой двери. В глубине здания назойливой трелью заходится звонок; он торопливо шагает по коридору до лестничного пролёта. 

— О, здравствуй, милый!

Поздоровайся она с ним так с самого порога, Джун бы со стыда сгорел. Но хозяйка дождалась, пока он поравняется с витриной, и чуть понизила голос, по-доброму прищурилась, как если бы любовалась неказистым очаровательным щенком с пухом вместо грубой шерсти. Обаяние пёрло от неё во все стороны, и Джун робел. Вот только приятное окутывающее ощущение мигом испарилось, стоило глянуть на объявление возле кассового аппарата: “Клубничное парфе продано! Приходите, пожалуйста, в следующий раз”. 

— Не переживай, Сазанами-хан, — отмахивается она от его беспокойства, подмигивает. — Я оставила для тебя одно. Знала, что придёшь. 

Джун вхолостую рот открывает, как выброшенная на берег рыба, к щекам приливает кровь. Он коротко, чтоб не привлекать внимания, кланяется и тихо благодарит.

Пока хозяйка возится, упаковывая десерт (Джун никогда не ест в кафе, когда один, — тётушка Цзиню запомнила), школьницы за спиной Джуна сетуют, что опоздали, что так хотелось попробовать парфе, что стоит в следующий раз сбежать с уроков — они ведь каждый день, а парфе только два раза в месяц! Тыкают аккуратными наманикюренными пальчиками в витрину, прикидывая, чем горе заесть. 

Парфе, конечно, было потрясающим. Джун долго не решался снять крышку с прозрачного пухлого стакана и натурально любовался. Будь Ибара рядом, он бы высказался.

“Не гипнотизируй, само в рот не полезет”

“Это просто сраный десерт, а не голая девка”

“От клубники кожа становится лучше, жаль, что на твоей хмурой физиономии это не работает”

И пялился бы на него своими хитрыми змеиными глазами, сверкал поверх очков, а потом, может, взъерошился, напомни ему Джун о четырёх порциях пудинга подряд и ещё парочке — с собой в бумажном пакете. 

“Тётушка спрашивала, где ты. Ещё сказала, что со следующей недели снова начнёт продавать пудинги.”

Радовать Ибару — последнее дело, но Джун сообщение всё-таки отправляет. Прячет телефон в карман и наконец с усилием плотную крышку снимает. 

— Здоров.

Ибара прижимает телефон к уху плечом, палец к губам подносит, мол, помолчи, и уходит вглубь квартирки. Джун только и может, что вперить недовольный взгляд в его худую спину и захлопнуть за собой дверь. Его не просили, но он всё равно притаранил пакет с едой: пара упаковок рамена да бутылки с молочной газировкой. Везёт же иметь под боком “7ELEVEN”. Джун бродил там меж рядами, принюхивался к запаху кофе, прислушивался к жужжанию кофемашины, долго не мог решить, рамен какой остроты выбрать на вечер. Ибара говорил, что это неважно — любой зайдёт под пиво, и потом по-животному щерился. У Джуна тогда всякое желание пропадало читать лекции на тему алкоголя; он лишь с недовольным видом принимал из его рук ледяную жестяную банку с изморозью на боках. 

Как школьнику вообще удаётся покупать пиво? 

Впрочем, если затариваясь в комбини, Ибара одет в “тройку” и обут в те свои пижонские кожаные туфли (кто вообще носит туфли? якудза? отпрыски богатеньких семей, рождённые с золотой ложкой в жопе, которые унаследуют папочкин бизнес, едва окончив старшую школу? сутенёры?), то, Джун уверен, ему продадут не только алкоголь, но и упаковку резинок в подарок сунут. Потому что, объективно, Ибара, — он... 

— Извини, — тихо роняет Ибара, телефон откладывает. Очки снимает, переносицу трёт устало и запрокидывает голову на край постели — сидит на полу к ней спиной, протянув ноги под столом. На нём ноут в спящем режиме, разрозненные стопки бумаг, выдранный из блокнота листок с импульсивными росчерками — ручку, видать, расписывал. 

— Забей. 

— Я не просил ничего покупать. 

Ибара на него не смотрит, но Джун всё равно плечами пожимает. Для него откровением стало узнать, что Ибара хорошо готовит, а холодильник забит продуктами сверху и донизу. Просто так вышло, что в свой первый визит его накормили тушёным мясом с овощами, а потом Ибара, самодовольно нос задрав, похвастался, что редьку мариновал сам. Джун умял всё, что на тарелке было, но был слишком растерян и смущён прямым взглядом, чтоб попросить добавки. 

В этот раз в холодильнике оказался только пучок зелени с поникшей ботвой да несколько яиц. В морозилке банки “Асахи”.

Случилось что-то, о чём Ибара ему не расскажет — Джун и не спросит. Незнание повиснет над ними до первого глотка холодного пива, потом Ибару поведёт, напряжение в воздухе перестанет искрить, и тогда он начнёт нести полную чушь, задевать Джуна плечом, отпускать свои мерзкие шуточки и наклоняться чуть ближе, чем это делают друзья-приятели.

Хотя откуда, блять, Джуну вообще знать о дистанции между друзьями.

Они с Ибарой кто угодно, но не друзья. 

Когда Джун хлопает крышкой ноута и сдвигает в сторону бумаги, чтоб поставить чашки запаренного рамена, Ибара вздрагивает. Шею затёкшую трёт, рукой вокруг себя в поисках очков шарит. Рукава рубашки закатывает — он даже переодеться не успел. Не думал, что Джун так быстро примчится (будто только приглашения и ждал). На пороге выглядел загнанным, запыхавшимся — Ибара с трудом смешок подавил, заставил себя вернуться к телефонному разговору, от которого зубы сводило. Он давно лицо держать научился, когда руки чешутся послать и двинуть вдогонку. Но — нельзя. Нельзя демонстрировать эмоции, пусть и большинство людей не то, что личину твою разглядеть не могут — они дальше собственного носа не видят.

Джун грохает перед ним жестяную банку с морозными каплями, Ибара криво усмехается. Запомнил-таки. По правде, Ибара не пьёт в одиночку. Это была шутка, которая вышла из-под контроля, уж больно ему понравилось замешательство и растерянность, в которую Джун впал, — и вот теперь каждый раз, когда они ужинают вместе, “Асахи” на столе стоит. Джун только раз спросил: “Откуда?” — и Ибара, сверкнув на него очками и отхлебнув, поинтересовался: “Что, правда хочешь знать?”

Джун не хотел. Он вообще вопросов почти не задавал — по крайней мере тех, которые Ибара привык слышать.

Джун очень удобный. 

— Ты когда последний раз спал? 

Ибара замирает и смотрит на него во все глаза, зависнув палочками над дымящейся чашкой. Джун взъерошенный, белые кончики ушей из тёмной копны волос торчат и скулы заостряются, впадают щёки, когда он лапшу с сербанием втягивает. Облизывает губы и глубоко вдыхает через нос — остро. 

— Вчера пару часов.

Очки поволокой молочной от пара затягивает, Ибара со вздохом их снимает. Мир теряет в чёткости, и Джун тоже. 

— Ясно, — вот так просто отвечает Джун, дует на зажатый в палочках пучок лапши. — Мне остаться? 

Ибара опасается, что вообще не получится поесть нормально — устричный соус капает мимо рта и чашки прямо на стол. Ведь это первый раз за несколько месяцев, когда Джун сам предложил. Обычно инициатива от Ибары шла; он ляпнул как-то, не подумав, в их первый совместный ужин: “Можешь остаться, поздно уже. Только спать будешь на полу. Или со мной”. 

Сообразив, видимо, что сказал лишнего, Джун чуть подбирается, отворачивается от бормочущей на грани слышимости плазмы и глядит на Ибару почти виновато.

— Ну, ты сказал как-то, что со мной тебе хорошо спится. Я останусь, если хочешь. 

Надо же, — думает Ибара, часто-часто моргая из-за вдарившей по мозгам химозной остроты, — и это помнит.

Но вслух говорит чуть просевшим голосом:

— Мне на днях как раз на кассе резинок на сдачу дали, как насчёт…

— Завали, — почти плюётся в ответ Джун, и снова вперивает взгляд в плазму. Ибара смеётся. 

— Вкусное было?

Джун закручивает вентиль, руки над кухонной раковиной стряхивает. Ибара жмётся к дверному косяку, смотрит на него пьяно и сонно. С полотенцем через плечо, мокрыми волосами и в штанах, которые на бёдрах держатся на одном лишь честном слове. 

Джун заторможен. 

Ибара светлокожий, но редкие шрамы то тут, то там — как чернильные пятна на рисовом холсте. В глаза бросаются и хочется губы от обиды поджать. 

— Ты о чём?

— Парфе это твоё. 

— А. Да. Я последнее забрал, тётушка сказала, что специально для меня оставила, — он коротко хихикнул, — знала, что я приду. 

Ибара то ли угукает, то ли хмыкает — издаёт странный звук, словно разморенный на солнце кот, схваченный за задницу, и Джуну кажется, что он вот-вот без сил на пол рухнет. Настолько уставшим выглядит. Но потом всё-таки замечает, какая твёрдая у Ибары походка, как совершенно не дрожат руки, когда он вытаскивает из кучи бумаг один единственно верный лист и долго взглядом по нему елозит, очки поднеся к переносице. 

Он поджарый и жилистый, малейшее движение стягивает мышцы в тугие узлы, и те шариками для пинг-понга катаются под кожей, даже когда просто шею разминает. Джун не знает, с кем сравнить. Разве что с диким зверем, выброшенным за границы плодородных земель, вынужденным денно и нощно бежать, бежать и бежать, чтобы выжить. 

Хотелось бы знать, кто его выбросил. 

— Отец в курсе? — спрашивает Ибара, даже не глядя в его сторону. Запрокидывает голову, хлебает остатки потеплевшего пива. Кадык дёргается. 

— Я ещё по пути сюда предупредил, — ляпает Джун прежде, чем успевает осознать, и осоловело додумывает про себя, что спалился с потрохами. 

Ибара наклоняется к столу, чтоб прибрать бумаги, а потом резко сплющивает жестяную банку одной рукой. 

— Какой ты предусмотрительный.

Джун ёжится — вдруг начинает веять чем-то враждебным, и смотрит на него Ибара недобро и с улыбкой — ядовитой такой, что, того и гляди, яд по подбородку течь начнёт, а кожа под ним — вздуваться. 

Джун торопится убрать в холодильник молочную газировку, скрыться за дверцей. Говорит:

— Не помню, чтоб хоть раз уходил от тебя в тот же день, а не на следующий, — и голос у него осипший. Он надеется, что от холодного пива и острой лапши. 

Когда выпрямляется, Ибара уже рядом. Стоит, облокотившись на кухонную стойку, щурится и отстукивает ногтём странный ритм. В другой руке телефон, и он не глядя водит пальцем по экрану. Мелькают какие-то фото.

— Джун, побудешь паинькой, поможешь мне? — он чуть склоняет голову. У Джуна внутренности колючим инеем встопорщиваются. Ощущает себя жертвенной барашкой, любезно подброшенной пышущему жаром зверю в выжженные солнцем угодья. — Найдешь его?

Ибара показывает ему фото на экране смартфона. Джун с усилием опускает взгляд — и замирает. 

На фото — очаровательный, кукольной красоты ребёнок с глазами на пол-лица, но взглядом неживым, стеклянным. И кудри светлые, почти в тон кожи, что Джун даже линию роста волос разглядеть не может — сливается. 

— Он сейчас примерно нашего возраста. Хм, — Ибара задумчиво скребёт ногтём по поверхности стойки. — Вероятно, на год или полтора старше. Учится в твоей школе.

— Моей?.. Погоди, Ибара, — Джун пытается дать себе передышку, глаза прикрывает, но ловит вспышки за опущенными веками, и торопится их открыть. — На кой он тебе? И я что, по-твоему, каждого ученика знаю?

— Такие, как он, Джун, всегда на виду. 

Джун хочет возмутиться: “Ты не ответил на вопрос!”, — но знает: Ибара и не ответит. Поэтому спрашивает следующее:

— Имя хоть знаешь? 

— Нагиса Ран.


	2. Сагами Джин

Ибара спит крепко. Джун думает: впервые за долгое время. И не осознаёт, насколько точно мыслью этой попал в сочную сердцевину. 

На часах половина второго ночи, и он измаялся на прогретой телами простыне. На спине лежит, чертит взглядом потолок, а Ибара рядом — на боку, к нему лицом, с полусогнутыми коленями и прижатыми к груди руками. Пружина эмбриона, которая на полпути клинанула. Лицо у него безмятежное, дышит едва заметно; Джун даже пугается на миг, прислушивается, пытаясь вычленить из гудящей механической ночной тишины хоть малейший его вздох. И расслабляется, когда Ибара недовольно морщит нос, трётся щекой о подушку и снова застывает. Отмирает. 

Стоит Джуну глаза закрыть — веки такие тяжёлые, ради всего святого, пусть они придавят усталостью уже окончательно, — как всплывает фотография фарфорового ребёнка. И ещё где-то сбоку — синий проблеск маячит, как у дрожащих за пеленой вечернего дождя вывесок на торговых улицах. 

Кто вообще такой этот Нагиса Ран? Зачем он Ибаре? Разве он сам не в состоянии до него добраться? Джун не то, чтобы уверен — он точно знает. Так же и с ним было. Стоило лишь представиться, назвать полное имя, как в следующую встречу Ибара широким и щедрым жестом вывалил перед ним всю его жизнь. Отца, мать, сад и младшую со средней школы, имена и адреса немногочисленных друзей, канувших в лету и давно истлевших в памяти. Джун тогда здорово струхнул, но Ибара вкрадчиво, будто к перепуганному ребёнку обращался, пояснил:

— Это моё хобби, понимаешь, Джун? — они сразу перешли на “ты” и стали звать друг друга по именам. Неуютно было сперва, словно кто-то в ванную ворвался, пока ты смывал с лобка пену. А потом свыклось. — Информация. Она открывает доступ к деньгам, а мне нужны деньги.

“Они всем нужны”, — хотелось ляпнуть, но Джун понимал: они с Ибарой в разных мирах живут и ценность денег определяют по-разному. Для Джуна она заключалась в удовлетворении рядовых потребностей; для Ибары же (он слишком долго приходил к этому выводу) — во власти. 

Бесило, что Ибара знал о нём буквально всё. 

Джун нахмурился, перевернулся недовольно набок и замер — нос к носу с Ибарой. Придирчиво, выискивая недостатки, вроде побелевшего шрама возле уха, лицо рассматривать принялся. Бескровные веки, под которыми даже глазные яблоки не дрожат, ресницы рыжие и брови тоже, только к вискам выцветшие, будто выгорели на солнце. Шторы задвинуты были неплотно, и ртутный свет через щель пачкал кончик носа и край расслабленного рта. 

На нём-то Джун и застопорился. 

Рот у Ибары широкий и губы тонкие, и когда улыбается — кровожадно, словно хищник, подцепивший обонянием вереницу ароматов из вспоротого бока жертвы, — то пугает и завораживает. Джун назвал бы такую улыбку пленительной. Ею хочется любоваться, пока с клыков яд сочится, а голос шипящим-кипящим елеем льётся в уши. Но уж он-то, Джун, знает, что нет у Ибары во рту никакого яда, только горький привкус пива с мятной пастой. 

Потому что они целовались перед сном. Без сакрального смысла или спазмов в груди. Лениво и словно нехотя, а потом Ибара вовсе губами скатился по подбородку и тяжело уронил голову на плечо, пробормотал:

— Я устал. Давай ляжем, — и Джун кивнул, задержался рукой за его прохладной шее и взъерошил загривок.

Этот ритуал их — такая же, как и с пивом, затянувшаяся на месяцы шутка. Повторяют и повторяют, а смешнее не становится. 

Когда Джун вернулся из ванной, башкой мотая и стряхивая капли, Ибара уже десятый сон видел. 

Когда Ибара возвращается из ванной, Джун по-прежнему спит, раскинувшись по всей кровати и в стороны, как распятый. Дрыгает не пробитой гвоздями ступнёй, но как от боли дёргается щека.

Ибаре нравится его поцелованная солнцем кожа и пылающие глаза, и взгляд иногда бывает чуть диковатый и настороженный — будто Ибара не чёрт возьми какой авантюрист в пробковом шлеме с мачете наперевес, а черноволосый босоногий туземец кажет взъерошенную голову из кустов и смотрит, смотрит за каждым его шагом. 

Тюль дыбится от сквозняка. Со спины Джуна сползает покрывало, и Ибара видит широкий разлёт расслабленных плеч и полукруги лопаток. Плавный изгиб позвоночника в пояснице и ямочки по бокам. Устоять не получается — и вот он уже ведёт ладонью по тёплой коже, присев около кровати, и давит на ямочки, растопырив пальцы, большим и указательным. 

Это не входило в его планы. И сам Джун — тоже. И этот раздражающий, голодно сосущий под ложечкой энтузиазм, когда пробуешь рецепт нового соуса и ждёшь, — наблюдаешь — как сильно вспыхнут впитавшие в себя солнечный свет глаза. 

Джун жмурится. Тёмные ресницы дрожат, когда Ибара целует его в плечо. 

— Дорогая, дождись вечера, — говорит севшим со сна голосом, а потом прыскает со смеху в подушку. Ибара пережидает секундное замешательство с растерянностью, растирает между пальцев набухший бисер пота и выпрямляется. 

Отвечает:

— Конечно, милый. Нам выходить через час, — и в сторону кухни шлёпает, боясь вот-вот да сойти с проторенной колеи, которую наметил. 

Они долго стоят на перекрёстке, а потом смотрят, как скрещиваются наискось идущие потоки людей — а сами с места не двигаются. Им в разные стороны, но ни один не сделал ни шагу. 

— Так что, Джун? — Ибара вопросительно гнёт бровь, дёргает уголком губ. — Найдёшь его для меня? 

В сером пиджаке, клетчатых брюках с выглаженными до бритвенной остроты стрелками он выглядит, как рядовой школьник, ни дать ни взять. Носит портфель в одной руке, телефон держит в другой, и осанка ровная, будто копьё проглотил. Ни следа от Ибары домашнего, скованного стенами и телевизионным бубнежом с четырёх сторон. И ещё взгляд этот прямой и надменный поверх очков, от которого у Джуна мурашки вдоль спины и дальше вниз ухают. 

— Должен будешь. 

— Клубничный пирог?

Джун кивает: 

— Клубничный пирог. 

— Договорились, милый.

— Завали. 

Светофор слепящий алый гнев на милость сменяет, и они расходятся, даже не прощаясь — ну, потому что прощались уже на пороге, а любезничать и в семью играться за пределами квартиры они себе, с обоюдного молчаливого согласия, не позволяли. Потом Ибара, правда, вспомнил, что дела ещё есть (а значит, совместная четвертьчасовая поездка на метро отменяется). Джун не спросил, какие, но тот всё равно ответил: “Надо уладить один вопрос. Пропущу первый урок”. Поэтому и шли в разные стороны, подгоняемые в спину несильным ветром и влекомые плотно сбитой, утрамбованной толпой. 

Уже в подземке, весь в мыле вбегая в последний вагон, Джун ещё раз глянул на фото странного мальчишки у себя в телефоне. 

Ну и как, чёрт возьми, он должен подкатить к третьекласснику на расстояние разговора? От одной мысли лишь, что придётся тащиться в соседнее крыло школы, желудок крутило, и ещё тоскливо ныло где-то под рёбрами. У него ничего, кроме имени. Не будет же он шляться по коридорам среди старших и разглядывать списки учеников? Варианты быть должны, только вот досада: стратегии и хитрости — не его конёк. 

А какой, блять, его? 

Джун хмурится усиленно и сосредоточенно, когда влетает в класс на последней минуте. Трель звонка цапает за щиколотки и даёт следом по ушам отбойным молотком. 

— Сазанами-кун, — зовёт учитель, когда Джун выпрямляется после поклона. — Раз ты пришёл последний, будь добр — отнеси список класса новому врачу. 

“У нас старый был?” — рассеянно думает Джун, всей плоскостью подошв ступая по широким глянцевым плитам пустых коридоров. Он с неохотой припоминает, что, кажется, да. Медсестра была, безымянная в его голове и обезличенная; укол стыда метит куда-то пониже загривка, Джун кусает губы. 

Он прилежный ученик. Не лезет в драки и не горит желанием править чужие искривлённые носы. Ему хватает карманных денег, которые даёт отец, чтоб не отжимать мелочь у младшеклассников, но занимать одноклассницам на обед в буфете. Он примерен настолько, чтоб не отсвечивать, но недостаточно, чтоб мелькать в десятке лучших в потоке. 

У Джуна не было причин навещать медсестру, знакомиться с ней, отвлечённо болтать, лёжа на койке с больным животом или разбитой бровью. Но вот он стоит перед приоткрытой дверью, и постороннее чувство вины заставляет нервно мять пальцами край синего пиджака. 

— Прошу прощения, я принёс список класса, — декларирует он, едва перешагнув порог. Медкабинет встречает тишиной, дразнящим ноздри запахом этилового спирта и выстиранных простыней.

Ближняя к окну кровать, занавешенная белыми шторами, натужно скрипит — кто-то уже отравиться успел или тайком поспать слинял? 

— А, да-да, — раздаётся с неё скрипучий, с какой-то ленцой мужской голос, а потом Джун различает зевок. — На стол положи. Спасибо. 

Джун послушно к столу шагает и замирает, разглядывая стопки пёстрых подростковых журналов, и ещё — с полуголыми девушками. Список поверх срамоты кладёт и замечает в урне под столом пустые пивные банки и пластиковый стакан из-под растворимого кукурузного супа. 

На часах едва половина девятого утра.

— Эй, — всё так же лениво окликают со спины, и Джун поворачивается. Видит длинные мужские ноги в белых парусиновых туфлях и со вздёрнутыми выше щиколоток штанинами. Пальцы сжимают край шторы и сдвигают вбок. — Слушай, а тебя-то как хоть… Оя, Саччан?

“Саччан” бритвой полосует по ушам, и острый жар вниз по шее под воротник рубашки стекает. 

Джун во все глаза смотрит на мужчину с тёмными вихрами волос и частым крапом мелкой щетины по нижней челюсти. Когда разлепляет пересохшие губы, свой рычащий голос не узнаёт:

— Сагами Джин.


	3. Экстра: Ворона и облака

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл в честь 23 мая - дня поцелуев в японии

Джун до красноты трёт запястьем под носом, жмурится и храбрится, но бесполезно: глаза щиплет, скулёж глотку дерёт, то и дело прорывается наружу короткими всхлипами. Стыд кровь кипятит, гонит к щекам и кончикам ушей. 

Разговоры о матери всегда давались тяжело, но в этот раз Джун позволил собачьей тоске накинуть гарроту на шею, потащить на дно, тяжёлыми лапами грудь припечатать и выбить весь кислород. 

Джун покачивается, когда выбирается из-за стола, растерянно отмахивается от Ибары — тот говорит что-то, за руки хватать пытается, перед самым носом маячит, и выражение лица растерянное, жалостливое. Джун думает, мол, надо же, он и на такое способен, но всё равно перед ним дверью уборной хлопает.

Брызги во все стороны летят, когда Джун выкручивает вентиль на полную. Тугая струя воды бьёт в покрытый трещинами фаянс. Квартирка съёмная, Джун знает, и сантехника тут абы какая, но Ибаре, кажется, и дела нет. Да и со стороны выглядит, будто бытовыми делами на автомате занимается. Джун не уверен, _присутствует_ ли он вообще во время их разговоров. Действительно ли говорит, что думает, или внутри в такт секундной стрелке механизм щёлкает, дежурные фразы генерируя и мимику, за нитки-сухожилия дёргает, имитируя жесты. 

Джун наклоняется, горячую голову под кран пихает; уверен, что слышит шипение. Ледяная вода заливается в уши, со щёк заскорузлую соль смывает, капает с подбородка и приоткрытого рта. Холод до костей пробирает почти сразу. Джун дёргается, терпеливо зубы сжимает и пережидает волну мурашек, наслаждается болезненными и колючими вдохами — значит, пока ещё живой. (Смыкает пальцы на горле в поисках удавки, и не находит).

Не то, что мама. 

Одной рукой выключает воду, второй закрывает рот — чтоб ни звука не прорвалось. С потяжелевших волос капает, у футболки воротник и грудь насквозь мокрые. Полотенце он хватает то, что помягче, и лицо трёт, пока щёки снова гореть не начинают. Потом на шею набрасывает, лишь бы за шиворот холодные капли не стекали. 

Отражение щурит на него посеревшие глаза, глядит с жалостью.

С Ибарой сталкивается нос к носу, едва открыв дверь. Тот смотрит прямо и сразу в душу, а Джун тушуется, взглядом бегает, как перепуганная крыса по углам. Хочет извиниться, что без разрешения взял полотенце. Но даже рта открыть не успевает.

Ибара делает полшага и встаёт вплотную. По скуле гладит и трогает влажные волосы. Спрашивает тихо:

— Пришёл в себя? 

Джун давится робостью, насилу сглатывает и кивает. 

— Глупая идея была, извини. 

Ибара обнимает его за шею, утыкает мокрым носом себе в плечо. 

Джун тянется к нему, будто дрожащими обессиленными руками — вслед скребущему по дну якорю. Хватается, как за последний шанс, с отчаянием обречённого, и когти дерут по груди, нехотя выпуская добычу. Боль клубится под рёбрами, спазмом заводит остывшее сердце и гонит, снова кипятит кровь, будоражащими залпами пускает по венам. Пульс подскакивает к корню языка, и Джун хочет, но ни слова выдавить из себя не может.

Знает: стоит только рот раскрыть — и в голос заревёт. 

Ибара гладит затылок, жмётся тёплой щекой к холодному виску и беззлобно посмеивается: 

— Ты сорвался прежде, чем договорил. Так о чём была сказка? 

Джун собирается с силами, пыхтит в нагретое дыханием плечо:

— Какая?

— Которую тебе мама читала перед сном. 

— А, — Джун отрывками, но вспоминает, понимает, о чём речь. — Про ворону и кошку. 

— Ага. И что они? 

— Ворона прятала в облаках свои сокровища, потом найти не могла. И не слушала кошку, которая говорила, что облака, вообще-то, движутся, и сокровища из раза в раз просто уплывают по небу. Когда о глупости вороны узнали остальные звери, то начали смеяться, а ворона решила, что это кошка разболтала. С тех пор летает по свету и обиженно орёт. 

Джун коротко хихикает, лбом трётся о насквозь промокший рукав и искоса, несмело глядит на Ибару. Тот слушает с улыбкой и прищурившись. Спрашивает:

— А ещё что, кроме чтения сказок, делала? — и несильно за волосы тянет, отнимает от плеча, как младенца от груди, и берёт лицо в ладони. 

Джун теперь даже взгляд отвести не может. 

— Целовала.

— Куда? 

— В лоб перед сном.

— Извини, — Ибара пожимает плечами, — но я не она. 

Ибара целует осторожно, словно и правда успокоить пытается. Джун смотрит на его закрытые веки с дрожащими ресницами; кажется, что подрагивают и пальцы на щеках. Всё ждёт предательский щелчок механизма в чужой голове, секунды считать пытается, но сбивается: поцелуи Ибары выбиваются из ритма, и он взволнованно дышит носом, будто это не часть будничной рутины с отлаженными до автоматизма действиями. 

Будто это…

— Ты, — выдыхает Ибара. Они соприкасаются лбами. — Сделай хотя бы вид, что я не зря стараюсь. Думаешь, у меня полно Джунов, которые после пары глотков хаппосю сразу в слёзы?

— О-о-о, — тянет Джун; радуется, слыша в собственном голосе привычное нахальство, — раз я один такой, то давай ты не будешь отвлекаться, ладно? 

Ибара щурится.

Джун неумело ловит губами его довольную улыбку и сильнее за футболку цепляется. 

Исполинская цепь с лязгом мотается на стальную бобину, вытаскивая со дна на солнечный свет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хаппосю - пивной напиток с низким содержанием солода  
> яп. народная сказка "ворона и облака" - http://hobbitaniya.ru/japan/japan11.php


End file.
